A Monument to Last a Thousand Years
by glassfacet
Summary: Future fic, disregards HoO. Annabeth has her dream job as an architect in New York, but has fallen out with Percy and the extended demigod family. An invitation to a wedding might be enough to bring her home. Percy/Nico, Percabeth, Nico/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The office in the southwest corner on the fourth floor belonged to Annabeth Chase. The blinds were never closed, so for most of the day the room was full of warm light. A wall rack full of massive portfolios overflowing with work stood to the right of the door. Each folder had a tag, and the labels were written in Greek. The shadowy corner between the 'folios and the drawing tables was empty. And underneath the windows were the drawing tables.

Annabeth herself paced between two tables. Both tables had the beginnings of blueprints, one for an aquarium and the other for an apartment complex. Her long blonde hair was pulled severely back into a bun, and a pair of owl earrings hung from her ears. Under her dress shirt - worn with jeans - was a necklace with thirteen beads on it. Periodically, she would pause and press two fingers to the beads as if in silent prayer.

"You could sit down like the rest of us, you know," said one of her coworkers from the doorway. Annabeth jumped and changed her grip on the pencil she was holding so she could use it as a weapon. She relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Don't do that," she snapped. "One of these days, I'm going to seriously hurt you, Felix. And I'll be very sorry."

"And I won't?" said Felix.

"No," said Annabeth. "You'll be dead."

"Trained for SWAT or something?" joked Felix.

"Something like that," said Annabeth. "My mother's family takes summer camp and self defense very seriously. Almost too seriously for our own good."

"You're kidding," said Felix. "I'm not," said Annabeth. "Any particular reason you came to see me? I'm a little busy."

"You're also really antsy," said Felix. "You're more unfocused than usual. What's up? Did you meet someone or something?"

"I'm waiting for a package," said Annabeth. "It was supposed to be here yesterday. So yes, I'm antsy. That package is important."

"Personal mail at work?" said Felix. "You know that's frowned on, Annabeth."

"I'm sure they'll find that it's okay," said Annabeth. "Speaking of love lives, how's yours?"

"Nightmarish," sighed Felix. "I had a nasty breakup over the weekend. My ex left me for his mom's best friend's daughter. Asshole."

"That sucks royally," said Annabeth sympathetically. "He's so going to cheat on her though. Or she'll cheat on him. Either way, you deserve someone better."

"Thanks," said Felix. "Free for dinner tonight?"

"Sure," said Annabeth. "Come over to my place and we'll just veg. You look like you need it."

"You need it more," said Felix. "You look half dead."

"Too many projects due at the same time," said Annabeth. "And my best friend came to visit over the weekend. I never get to see her, really - she travels a lot for work, but my life always gets hectic whenever she does visit."

"Is she super demanding or something?" asked Felix.

"No, just used to being in charge," said Annabeth. "Which is a job requirement, I guess. Thalia's just a magnet for trouble, which is fine, but I'm still tired."

"Oooh, sounds like fun, then," said Felix.

"Ms. Chase?" said the floor secretary, Maria, from the hallway. "There's a Mr Walker here to see you. He says he has an appointment with you."

"He does," said Annabeth. "Send him right in, please."

"I'll talk to you later then," said Felix, returning to his own office. Annabeth leaned against her desk and waited for her visitor.

"Hello Annabeth," said 'Mr Walker' cheerfully.

"Hello Lord Hermes," said Annabeth. "I got you a Coke and a ham and cheese sandwich."

"Thank you," said Hermes. "I haven't eaten in a while. Say hello, George and Martha."

"_Hello George and Martha,"_ said George the snake. "_Do you have a rat for me?_"

"_Do__n't be rude, George," _scolded Martha the snake. "_Hello Annabeth."_

"They're not rats," said Annabeth, "but I did get a couple of mice from the pet store. They might be a little frozen in the middle, though."

_"That's alright," _said Martha._ "Thank you."_

_"Mice are almost as good as rats,"_ said George.

"_George!"_ said Martha.

"Thanks for thinking of these two," said Hermes. "The only other person who regularly does that is Percy - ah, still a taboo subject, I see."

"It's not a problem," said Annabeth, flinching a little. "I just don't want to talk about him. It's too hard."

"Yet you haven't taken revenge on him," said Hermes. "And you aren't planning to either. You still love him, and you're going to have to square with that. You love Nico too, albeit differently, and you're going to have to square with that too."

"And what, forgive them?" said Annabeth bitterly. "Not happening in this lifetime."

"Often, I warn Athena about the power of her pride," said Hermes. "Everyone warns the children of the Big Three about pride, but Athena's children are just as prone to it. And you have reason to be proud, with your cleverness and talents. But I will warn you, as I once warned your mother, pride will cost you what you hold dearest, and you will pay dearly in return. She didn't listen to me, of course."

"What did my mother lose?" asked Annabeth.

"It's not my place to tell that story," said Hermes gently. "Ask Athena if you must know. It isn't part of known mythology for a reason."

"Great," said Annabeth. "Speaking of my mother, did she send anything for me?"

"She did, in fact," said Hermes. "Here you are. Sign here please."

Annabeth signed. "Thank you, Lord Hermes. For the package and the advice. You might want to leave through the front doors or they'll think I've killed you."

"Do you make a habit of killing your visitors?" asked Hermes.

"Oddly, no," said Annabeth. "But the office worries anyway."

"See you around," said Hermes. "and be prepared to see the full extended family sooner than you expect or want to. Think about what I said."

"Of course," said Annabeth. "I guess I'll see you then."

"That depends on whether or not I'm invited," said Hermes. He walked out of the office and stepped into the elevators. Felix and Maria watched him go, then turned to look at Annabeth.

"What?" said Annabeth. "He was just checking up on a project. He likes to see my work."

"And the scary part is," said Maria, "we actually believe you." Felix shook his head and retreated to his own workroom. Annabeth opened her package and mailed faintly. Nectar and ambrosia, just like she'd asked for. At least if she got hurt now, she could heal herself.

Slowly, the building emptied as people went home for the day. Annabeth looked over her projects, pleased with the progress she'd made since Hermes' visit. She suspected that by forcing herself to focus on the designs, she was blocking out the advice given to her by the god of communication. She could still leave the blame with the two people who deserved it for the most part. Still, even with Hermes' advice in the back of her mind, the buildings would be among her finest mortal creations. Her brother Daedalus would be so proud of her for the way she was using the ideas - compiled over centuries - that he had left her. Annabeth hoped that her mother, Athena, would also be pleased.

Felix waited at the door while she sorted out her workstation. It was a habit she had developed in the early days of her relationship with Percy. She'd never known when she might get a new sibling, so she'd kept her piece of Cabin Six neat and clean so she didn't lose any pieces of her projects. When they'd gotten too old for camp, she'd kept the habit in her dorm room and it had carried over into her work life. It soothed her to know exactly where every little thing was, and it amused Felix to watch this ritual.

"It's funny," said Felix, "nothing else you do is orderly at all. But your office is always organized, everything gets labelled and your projects are always done early or on time. Why are your labels in Greek? I keep meaning to ask."

"It's easier on my dyslexia," said Annabeth. "Greek is my mother tongue of sorts, so sticking with it is easier than trying to fight it. What kind of food do you want? We'll do takeout and just pick something up along the way."

"I'm kinda in the mood for Greek food, now that you mention it," said Felix. "Come on, there are a few good spots on the way to your place."

"I'm sure there are," said Annabeth.

"So how come you never mentioned that you're Greek?" asked Felix as they walked out of the building. "Chase isn't a Greek name."

"It's on my mother's side," said Annabeth. "I was raised by my dad, but I spent a lot of time with my mom's extended family. And most of the time, we'd all curse incessantly at each other in Greek and throw sharp objects around."

"Sounds like fun," said Felix. "I wish my family was that kind of awesome. Uh, not to freak you out, but I think we're being followed."

"Tall, well-built guy with a bit of an ugly face and a lost expression?" asked Annabeth without looking.

"That's the guy," said Felix.

"His name is Pedro," Annabeth informed him. "He lives between the dumpsters behind my building. He works in the back of the jeweller's shop in our building fixing watches and he's really good at it. Unfortunately, minimum wage and Manhattan don't go very well together. Kind of sad, really, but he counts himself lucky."

"How do you know all that?" asked Felix.

"I let him crash on my couch from time to time," said Annabeth, "particularly when it's cold. And I feed him sometimes. It's the least I can do."

"You know, for all you do your best to shut people out," said Felix, "you're actually a very sweet person. More people should do that. Try to look out for the homeless with the little bits extra they've got."

"He's only a little kid," said Annabeth. "He looks like an adult, but he's just a little kid. It makes being kind much easier."

"Hey, he's gone," said Felix.

"He's probably got a brother who lives down that alley," said Annabeth. "He'll catch up to us pretty soon."

A person wrapped in a cloak stepped out of the alleyway in front of them. They walked towards Annabeth and Felix quickly, but the gait was awkward, as if the person had two different legs. When they got close enough, they threw the cloak open to reveal a bone pale woman with blood red eyes and fangs. Her mismatched legs - one bronze and human, the other a donkey leg - explained her odd gait. Hissing, she leapt at Annabeth.

"Die, daughter of Athena!" said the empousa.

Annabeth dodged the empousa's initial strike, drawing her bronze knife from it's forearm sheath. As the empousa lunged at her again, Annabeth ducked under the attack and stabbed the monstrous woman's chest. The empousa dissolved in a cloud of dust.

"I'd rather not die today," said Annabeth, sheathing the knife. "Come on, Felix, we have to go. Like now."

"You just killed her," said Felix, dumbfounded. "How could you just-?"

"We have to go now," Annabeth repeated. "And what exactly did you see? Tell me when we get to my place."

She half-dragged along when her stunned friend couldn't move himself along quickly enough. He recovered enough to walk into her building and follow Annabeth to her apartment. She propped him against the wall and took off her shoes and coat.

"What did you see?" asked Annabeth.

"What... a fanged woman with weird legs, said Felix. "I've never seen one of those before. What was she?"

"An empousa," said Annabeth. "A creation of the goddess Hecate. They're vicious and they generally like to play with their food before they eat it. Not fun, but not common either. Have you always seen things like that?"

"Always," said Felix. "Why did she ignore me and only go after you? And why did she call you 'daughter of Athena'? Is that some kind of cult thing? Are you secretly a member of the Justice League with Wonder Woman?"

"No, I'm not," said Annabeth. "You're mortal, so you don't register on her radar of things to attack and destroy saw much. Don't take it personally."

"You aren't answering my other questions," said Felix.

Annabeth sighed. "Because some people can't handle knowing. And I'm trying to decide whether I want to completely ruin your life with the truth. The gods - Greek, Roman, whatever - are real."

"You're kidding," said Felix.

"I'm not," said Annabeth. "The goddess Athena is my mother. Thus, owl decor all over the apartment. I was a gift from her to my father."

"So you're a demigod," said Felix sceptically.

"Yes," said Annabeth. "The guy who came to visit me at work today? That was Hermes, god of messengers and thieves. He brings me mail from my divine family."

"Either this is a really good joke, Annabeth," said Felix, "or you're completely insane. I don't know what to believe."

"She's neither joking nor crazy," said a voice from the shadowy corner of Annabeth's sitting room. A dark-haired, dark-eyed, black clad young man oozed out of the shadows as if he was made of them. "Hello Annabeth. Long time, no see. I was starting to think you didn't like me."

"I don't," snapped Annabeth. "Why are you here, Nico?"

"Family get together," said Nico. "Clarisse and Chris are getting married, and we're throwing them a party. You're invited, and we'd all like you to come, preferably voluntarily."

"And who is 'we'?"

"Thalia, Percy and me," said Nico. "It's at the Top of the World, next Friday at eight. Bring your friend with you. It'll be fun, just like old times. Everybody wants to see you again. You've been gone too long."

"I don't want to go," said Annabeth.

"Zombies, Hunters or Cabin Ten," said Nico. "How would you like to be transported to the party?"

"Fine, I'll come of my own volition," said Annabeth. "If Felix wants to come, I'll bring him. Okay? Does that satisfy?"

"See you next Friday," said Nico. He stepped back into the shadows, melting into them and out of Annabeth's apartment.

"Did that actually just happen?" asked Felix.

"Yes," said Annabeth, thoroughly disgruntled. "Nico does that sometimes. It's annoying."

"So, um, who is he?" asked Felix.

"Nico di Angelo," said Annabeth, "son of Hades and an Italian woman named Maria di Angelo, circa 1935. Don't ask. He's about twenty-one now. Stuff like that happens an awful lot."

"And Thalia and Percy?"

"Daughter of Zeus and son of Poseidon, respectively," said Annabeth. "Thalia's been my best friend since I was seven and homeless. Now, she's an immortal fifteen year old. Percy is my ex-boyfriend. His mom is awesome; she has a habit of adopting parentless demigods."

"That's complicated," said Felix. "But the party sounds like it could be cool. I'll go with you."

"I'll need the support," said Annabeth grimly. "Tequila?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The following Friday found Annabeth and Felix making their way through SoHo to the mythical Top of the World. The building was surrounded by Cyclopses, and the Stoll brothers were manning the front desk to make sure that all of the people invited arrived. Annabeth pulled Felix through security -he was staring at the Cyclopses in fascination - and stopped at the desk.

"Name," said Connor, not looking up.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," said Annabeth. "And Felix Beauchamp, mortal. He's here at Nico's request."

Connor's head snapped up. "Annabeth?"

"Yes," said Annabeth.

"Travis!" said Connor excitedly. "Travis, Annabeth's here!"

"Welcome back Annabeth," said Travis. "It's been quiet without you. Nobody's as good at wiping the floor with the other team as you."

"Thanks," said Annabeth. "I missed you guys too. Can we go in now? It's been a while since I've seen my siblings."

"Nope," said Travis. "You're scheduled for an Aphrodite makeover, so..." he pressed a button on the desk phone: "Paging Aphrodite Cabin to the front desk for a makeover. That's Aphrodite to the front desk."

"Nico said he wouldn't do this," protested Annabeth.

"Oh, he didn't," said Connor with a too-sweet smile. "They volunteered."

"Gah," said Annabeth as a large group of very fashionable and very excited teenagers and young adults emerged from the main room and swept her away, leaving a slightly bewildered Felix standing in the foyer with two giggling demigods and skeletons holding AK47s.

When Annabeth returned, she was wearing a knee-length silver dress with an owl and trident buckle on her belt, from which her knife hung. Her blonde hair was down, curled, and held off her face by a silvery diadem. Light makeup sharpened her features. Silver gladiator sandals were on her feet, and her storm grey eyes were more tempestuous than ever.

"When Aphrodite's children give you a makeover," said Annabeth, "they spare no effort in making you look really good. Even if you don't want them to."

"You do look great," said Felix. "I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down before. Or wearing makeup."

"Don't rub it in," muttered Annabeth. "Ready to meet my siblings?"

"I guess," said Felix.

"Table Six," said Travis. "Don't worry, we signed you in."

"Thanks," said Annabeth. She led Felix into the main area, stopped abruptly, and smacked her forehead.

"What's wrong?" asked Felix.

"I designed this place," said Annabeth. "I'm so stupid - I didn't even realize who the client was. This is one of my favourite blueprints."

"It's a beautiful building," said Felix. "You did a great job."

"Thanks," said Annabeth, moving towards a table of silver-clad people. "Hi guys, I'm back. What have you all been up to?"

"Annabeth!" cried the table. Over the next half hour, Annabeth introduced Felix to the best legal, financial, and political minds in the world. He met leading research scientists and up-and-coming writers, city planners and historians. It amazed him that they were all Annabeth's siblings.

A girl in a white tunic and pants with a crescent moon and deer embroidered over her heart came over and interrupted Annabeth's conversation with her brother Malcom. "They want to see you and Felix in the throne room."

"I was hoping we'd have more time," said Annabeth. "Would you take us there, Phoebe?"

"Of course," said Phoebe, giving Felix a nasty glare. They followed her through the throngs of people and past more armed skeletons to a set of doors with a cloud and thunderbolt emblazoned on them. The doors opened into a round room where three demigods loaned on elegant couches. Phoebe closed the doors behind them.

"Annabeth, you made it!" said Thalia. The blue-eyes immortal stood and crossed the room to hug Annabeth. Like Phoebe, she was wearing white, but with purple accents and a thunderbolt and moon pin. Her hair was held off her face by her silver circlet. She eyed Felix appraisingly.

"Thalia, this is Felix," said Annabeth. "He's a friend from work who Nico took a fancy to."

"I'm just here as moral support," protested Felix. Thalia lifted an eyebrow.

"Nico you never said," teased Thalia. Nico shrugged.

"He mentioned to me," said the third demigod from his seat. a faint smile lit his sea green eyes. "And my knowing matters a bit more than yours does in this situation, Thalia."

"I suppose," frowned Thalia.

"It slipped my mind," said Nico reassuringly. "I didn't leave you out of the loop on purpose."

"I know," said Thalia. "Come sit and chat for a while. We're getting bored of each other, and Percy's getting too good at keeping his temper."

"It's rapidly becoming my specialty," said Percy. He extended a hand to Felix. "Percy Jackson. It's nice to meet you, Felix. Rumour has it you're clear sighted?"

"I'm what?" said Felix.

"You can see the magical aspects of the world," said Thalia. "Like monsters and Annabeth's knife. This building. The things hidden from most mortals."

"Oh," said Felix. "Yeah, I guess I am. It's gotten dimmer of the years though."

"That's pretty normal," said Percy. "My mom is clear-sighted, and hers dimmed too. It won't put you in extra danger, if you're worried about that. It would be different if monsters were out for your blood."

"I had a teacher with snake legs once," said Felix. "She was scary. Everybody behaved in her class and handed stuff in on time. Nobody wanted detention with her."

"That happens a lot," said Percy. "I once had Alecto the Fury as a math teacher. She failed me on purpose. Stabbing her was fun."

"You're kidding," said Felix.

"So that's why she doesn't like you," said Nico. "Normally she loves kids."

"The Furies need an excuse to hate me now?" said Percy.

"Yeah, that was a bit of a stupid point," allowed Nico.

"So, Felix," said Thalia, "you're an architect?"

"I am," said Felix. "Right now, I'm working on redesigning affordable housing so that it's safer and eco-friendly. I believe that Dare Enterprises is backing the whole project. It's challenging, but I'm enjoying it."

"Good old Rachel Dare," sighed Nico. "Her father is mortified by what she's done with his company, but down in the Underworld, all he can do is watch. Over and over, forever."

"I personally think that punishment was brilliant," said Thalia. "Rachel's done a lot lately for the environment and humanity."

"I met her once," said Felix. "She seemed really eclectic and very determined. She's grounded."

"The Rachel I remember hated snobbery," said Annabeth. "She's proactive with the things she's passionate about."

"She fakes society lady well," said Percy, "but nobody runs Rachel Dare but Rachel Dare."

"She's here tonight," said Nico. "Come up to the high table after dinner and chat for a while. None of us will mind."

"And speaking of dinner," said Thalia, "we should probably go and get this party started. Everyone will be getting hungry."

"Gods forbid that we let table eleven go hungry," said Percy. "Last time we left them too long, they decided to host an impromptu game of capture the flag with breadsticks, dinner rolls and tablecloths."

"Sounds like fun," said Felix. "Annabeth, your family knows how to party. Why didn't you say?"

"It never came up," said Annabeth. "I never thought that anyone would meet my family."

They rejoined table six as aurae carried out platters of food. Annabeth carried on her conversation with her siblings in between mouthfuls of various foods. Felix listened to a debate over different types of eye surgery. The table to their left was having a food fight with bite-sized pieces of food that was surprisingly all caught by the target's mouth. The table to the right was arm wrestling as they ate. Across the ring, one table was singing loudly and off key. It had to be the weirdest family reunion Felix had ever been to.

"So what do you think of this generation of heroes?" asked Annabeth.

"Completely insane," said Felix. "This is possibly one of the best parties I've ever been to in my life. There's so much going on."

"Funny thing," said Annabeth, "this is what mealtimes at summer camp used to be like. Utter chaos, totally fun and a celebration of life, our daily accomplishments and our parents. I can't believe how much I've missed it." She looked around the room wistfully at the organized chaos. The three seated at the high table were doing some light policing. Little bolts of lightning kept males away from table eight, and a fountain exploded over a potentially ugly fight between tables five and nine. Annabeth laughed at the surprised expressions on the fighter's faces.

"If you miss it," said Felix, "why not go back?"

"Because I'm still mad at Percy and Nico," said Annabeth. "And this is very much their world. It's nice to see my siblings again, though. I've missed having other people to bounce ideas off of, and hear completely new ideas. It's been a while."

The chime of a spoon against a crystal goblet caught everyone's attention. Percy stood in front of the head table, glass in hand. He grinned, and everyone looked expectant. "I thought I might remind people of why we're here tonight, but before we get to that, I'd like to point out a very important addition to table six. Welcome back Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth stood and waved to thunderous applause. Felix was astonished by the whistles and cheers that greeted his friend. She waved her hands for silence and promptly got it.

"It's good to be back," said Annabeth. "I hadn't realized how much I've missed everyone - and how much I've missed while I was gone. I doubt I'll be disappearing again anytime soon." She sat down to an even louder round of applause. Percy let it go on for a few minutes before gesturing for silence.

"I'm glad to see her too," said Percy. "So thank you Nico for finding Annabeth. Which brings us to the actual reason we're here. Could Clarisse LaRue and Chris Rodriguez please come up to the front of the room?"

Wolf whistles and catcalls accompanied the young woman seated at the head of table five and the young man seated at the head of table eleven as they came up to the front of the room. Annabeth clapped loudly along with everyone else. The two of them grasped each other's hand and quickly kissed.

"Chris and Clarisse," said Percy, his voice suddenly very serious. "We have all gathered here today to witness your intent to marry each other. If either of you has second thoughts, now is the time to raise them."

"I am committed," said Clarisse.

"As am I," said Chris, squeezing Clarisse's hand.

"Does anyone in this room object?" Percy asked of the room at large. No one moved. Percy nodded. "I didn't think so. Chris and Clarisse, with the blessing of your siblings and fellow demigods, go forward in your life together."

"Please take your proper places at Hera's table," said Thalia. "The goddess of marriage will watch over you as you affirm your commitment to each other." Chris and Clarisse sat down at a table to the left of the head table. A nervous silence filled the room. After a moment, the couple relaxed and their family applauded.

"With the approval of the gods," said Nico, "let us celebrate!"

"Your family has some strange customs," said Felix as the noise level returned to deafening heights.

"They seem weird, but they're necessary," said Annabeth. "Come on, let's say hi to Chris and Clarisse."

Upon reaching the table, Clarisse hugged Annabeth. As soon as she let go, Chris gave Annabeth a hug. Clarisse then glared at Annabeth. "Where in Tartrus have you been?"

"Around," said Annabeth. "I know I shouldn't have gone completely silent. Fatal flaw acted up, I'm afraid."

"We're glad you came back," said Chris firmly. "We were hoping that if you did, we could invite you to be in the wedding party."

"I'd love to," said Annabeth. "Here's my home and work numbers. Give me a call and let me know what you want me to help with."

"We will," said Clarisse, accepting the phone numbers. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Felix," said Annabeth. "We work at the same architectural firm."

"Hi," said Felix. He shook hands with the couple.

"It's nice to meet you," Chris assured him. "Clarisse isn't a people person. So you're the guy in charge of Rachel's new pet project. How's that coming?"

"Really well, actually," said Felix. "How did you know?"

"I'm a child of Hermes," said Chris. "Info is my specialty."

"Mr Beauchamp,"said Rachel, elbowing her way into the conversation. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"She's lying," said Nico, who'd slid up like a shadow. "She knew you were coming before we'd even planned the party."

"That's true," admitted Rachel. "Still, I'm pleased to see you."

"It's good to see you as well Ms Dare," said Felix. "I've been hearing a lot about you all evening. All good things, of course."

"Oh, of course," said Rachel. "I'm excited for the reveal of your designs."

"Come by the office next week and have a look," said Felix. "I haven't cyanotyped them yet, so if there are any changes you'd like made, I can do them easily."

"I may just take you up on that offer," said Rachel.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Nico as Rachel turned her attention to Clarisse and Thalia's conversation.

"Yeah," said Felix. "This is the most low pressure party I've ever been to."

"That's just how we are together," shrugged Nico. "Most of us here have fought together. We've all lost friends. This is the good times."

"Who did you lose?" asked Felix. "You don't have to answer. It was a rude question."

"My sister Bianca," said Nico. "She's been reincarnated now."

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Felix sincerely. Nico waved it off.

"She's happy now," said Nico. "And so am I. Children of the Underworld spend a lot of time with the dead. I got to know that she was okay with dying, that she loved me and was sorry that she left me behind. Not many people get that privilege."

"So what do you do?"

"Oddly enough, I'm a police officer in the guns and gangs squad. I just transferred over from homicide a couple of months ago."

"Is it rewarding? I can imagine that some of the things you see are horrible."

"For me, it is. I keep tabs on various monsters around the city. Most of them are baby cyclopses who just want something to do. The pair of sphinxes we might have to relocate - they keep eating stray dogs and homeless people."

"That must be hell on homicide."

"Not really. Most officers assume that they just jumped into the river or froze to death and were mistaken for garbage by a sanitation worker."

"That's really sad," said Felix.

"It's a depressing job," said Nico. "But it's comfortable for me."

"Really?"

"Really. It was Percy's idea, actually."

"So, um, are you and Percy together?"

"We are for now," said Nico, "though I doubt that we will be for much longer. Lord Uncle Zeus has made his objections loudly and clearly. Millennia of family history indicates that if we keep trying his patience, someone's going to get hurt."

"Is it strange, dating your cousin?"

"Not really," said Nico. "I mean, considering the amount of in-family marriages, incest kind of gets overlooked. And the rule is: if you share a godly parent, you're related and if you don't then you're fair game. For most of us, getting together with mortals is not really an option."

"I suppose it wouldn't be," said Felix. They were quiet for a minute.

"Sorry for dragging you here," said Nico abruptly. "I just needed Annabeth to come to this. To come home."

"It's fine," said Felix dismissively. "I was going to spend the evening sulking at home with bad movies and worse popcorn." At Nico's questioning eyebrow, Felix elaborated, "My boyfriend just broke up with me."

"Glad you could have a fun night out instead," said Nico. He glanced around at the gathering and blanched at the large cloud of purple glitter growing over one of the tables. "It might be a good idea to leave soon, though."

"Why?"

"Table twelve is summoning Dionysus," said Nico. "Everything will go nuts once he gets here. Can I walk you home?"

"I'm supposed to be staying at Annabeth's tonight," said Felix.

"Percy's walking her home," said Thalia. "Apparently they need to have a chat."

An eerie little smile crossed Nico's face. "Yeah. That's good. So can I walk you back to your place?"

"Sure," said Felix. "It's a nice night. I'm up for a walk."

"I can handle the crowd," said Thalia. "Go. I'll call if I need help." Nico nodded, taking Felix's hand and pulling him through the crowd to the streets of New York.


End file.
